


The Ice Prince

by lordohsehun (cttz)



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Two Shot, like fluffy x 100000, like you have to use a microscope and find it, low key tsundere sehun, low-key angst, switch lives matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cttz/pseuds/lordohsehun
Summary: Oh Sehun isn't going to lie. He is NOT in love with the 3x Figure Skating National Champion Kim Jongin. But he's getting there. Oh, how he's getting there.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

   The arena was cold but the excitement fueling Sehun’s body was bright enough to numb it. There was nothing else greater than this moment. With his mind solely focused on his moves and with his body readily complying to his demands. There was nothing better than when his body remembered to utter perfection the moves he had practiced over and over again. His thighs ached, and his cheeks hurt from smiling too much but this was his moment. Fuck anyone else that thought this was their limelight. This was his time to show everyone how it was done. He lived and breathed for these moments. With the crowd cheering for no one else but him. With his abilities doing all the speaking that was needed. He shut his eyes for a second as he raised his hands in the air.

He prayed and made a deal with his legs to cooperate for the next move; if he landed the Quadruple Salchow, he would sleep for three days straight. Even though Sehun knew he was the absolute best on and off the ice, he was also vaguely remembering (ok well, maybe more than vaguely) Kim Jongin’s score. It had been a whooping total of 289.78. And with every bone in his body he was going to surpass that score and gleam it in his face.

Sehun felt himself complete the jump before he’d even landed back down on the ice. “Yes!” He exhaled as he fisted the air. Call him immature but he knew his salchow had been killer. He felt it in his bones and also with the screams of the people in the stands. He was smiling brighter now. Shit, Sehun loved this. Before he realized it, he’d finished his routine and was skating off the ice. His black hair fell in shags over his face, matted to his skin with sweat but he didn’t care.

“Good work out there,” Coach Lee handled him a towel with one arm and used the other to clamp around his shoulder. “You did exactly what you needed to do.”

Sehun smirked. “I know.”

His coach began the walk to the waiting area as he toweled himself off. Before the tournament, Sehun had made a reckless promise with Jongin that he would outdo him. Big claims, yeah, he’ll admit. But he hadn’t thought he was going to face off Jongin so soon. They went to different universities, usually competed in different countries and really never interacted until the few and in-between competitions where they did meet. He’d lost the last one and it had gutted him. There was no other way to describe the feeling of pure loss he had felt. Ten points lower than what he needed to brush past The Kim Jongin. Bronze didn’t look good on him, he decided then. Maybe that’s why this comp held so much to him than necessary. Even if he came in third in this competition, he would still qualify for nationals but that wasn’t the point.

The point was, Sehun wanted to hand his gold medal to Jongin on a platter.

Not to matter that Jongin was one of the best in the field, that was far from his mind.

“Nervous?” His coach brought him back to the present and didn’t wait for him to answer as he handed him a water bottle. “Doesn’t matter they’re gonna announce your score soon.” He laughed at his own joke.

Normally, Sehun would have taken offense but he was growing tired of keeping up with his coach’s eccentric behavior and even more than that, his blood was boiling in anticipation of his score. Please, holy shit, please. He was willing to beg any spiritual being out there for his win but before he could do the honors and go down on one knee, his score lit up on the board.

“294.20.” He whispered, believing yet not believing it at the same time.

“Two hundred and Ninety-Four point Twenty,” the female announcer blazed out from the speakers.

“Holy shit,” Sehun said back.

He’d gone and done it. Not only was this his personal best but it passed Jongin’s score. That was the real important part. His rival. One of the only other people in his age bracket that were reveled as superior in skating. The only other person that could make him practice so hard his limbs were one ride away from dissolving. The only—

His coach was shaking his shoulder saying something he couldn’t be bothered to listen to. His view was focused on that scoreboard and then from the periphery of his vision he caught Jongin’s frame. How he knew it was Jongin before their eyes met is beyond him, but he just knew it. It was in his stance. It was in the way that even though he’d so clearly lost, he didn’t look at all like it. And that’s what made it exceptionally hard for Sehun to hate, and he uses the word lightly, Jongin. He wasn’t a bad sport. In fact, he had to be the exemplary form of what great sportsmanship should look like and perhaps that rubbed Sehun’s chest the wrong way.

Before his coach could go on another tirade about how he knew he could do it if he put his mind to it, Sehun was pulling himself out of his grasp and making the way across to where Jongin stood. Suddenly, whiter than thou costume felt too tight, too exposing, too _much_. When standing next to Jongin, Sehun always felt exposed. But after exhilarating performances like this even more so.

 Jongin slow clapped. “Wow, you really did it, huh?” Sehun hated that there was marvel and even some type of wonder swimming in his brown eyes.

“Told you I would.”

“Yeah, you said you’ll ‘whoop my ass.’ Not sure if a five-point margin counts as a whooping though. Thoughts?”

Sehun huffed out a breath. Insufferable, that’s what this guy was. “Big difference. Either way, you’re holding your end of the deal, right?”

Jongin laughed, actually no, there was a giggle in there too. “The thing about the two of us going on a date?”

Sehun sputtered, at a loss for words. He fumbled with his mouth, not sure how to get the words out in time and after a while of needlessly opening his mouth and closing it again with regret, he coughed. Incessantly and obnoxiously.

“It is not a date.”

“Oh yeah?” The sly grin on Jongin’s face was demon-like.

“Definitely not.”

“So, what does a night of us practicing together, evaluating each other, entail?”

Sehun’s ears heated up, he hated that. His throat clogged up, he hated that too. He folded one slim arm across his chest to prevent his heart from pushing any harder but that did nothing to restrain it, and he hated that the most.

“It doesn’t have to be at night. Could be in the morning?” His statement came out as a question. _Christ, Sehun_.

 Jongin’s red attire shimmered with the light and Sehun thought it encompassed just who Jongin was a person. A drawer of light and attention but not in a bad away. Sort of how he couldn’t stop looking at him. The minute he stepped into the room, Sehun’s attention was immediately taken up by him. Sehun was still trying to decide if that was a bad thing or not.

“Does it matter? It’s still a date and either way, I take up your offer.”

“Really? You’re not pulling my legs right now?” Sehun decided to not acknowledge the giddy feeling blooming his chest. What was he? A horny fifteen-year-old?

“Definitely not.”

A very minuscule, absolutely abysmal, part of him loved that Jongin was actually following through their haphazard deal that was made half a year ago. If you asked him why though, Sehun wouldn’t know how to answer. Sure, he saw Jongin as a worthy rival. Someone different than him and yet the same in many aspects. But that was it. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself again and again until he believed it.

The edge of Sehun’s left eyebrow twitched upward. “It’s not a date.”

“How does next two weeks sound? I have a training camp this upcoming week.” Jongin’s grin titled till it was lopsided.

“I’m not joking. You’re just an amazing skater and it would be _beneficial_ to _me_ , if viewed stuff together—"

“I can make the drive up to where you are, or you come to my area. Should we meet up in the middle? That way you won’t accuse me of being parsimonious?”

Jongin was not listening to him and Sehun was still deciding if he should find offense in that or be relieved. Truth be told, he was looking forward to this non-date more than he thought he would. Call it chemistry, or whatever, but Sehun had this gut feeling that this needed to happen. Maybe that’s why he had been so hell-bent on surpassing Jongin’s score today. It didn’t matter what Sehun used to justify his need to spend one day alone and unbothered with Jongin, he wasn’t going to admit to himself that the real reason he was gung-ho about this was because a little part of him wanted Jongin all to himself. Not the confident, self-assured National Champion Jongin but the refined, silly one he always met at comps.

Someone bumped into his shoulder as they passed by which effectively brought Sehun back to the present. He was spacing out too much today. He checked the scoreboard out from the corner of his eye. His name was up there imprinted in first place. There was only one more skater left, and he was already on the ice. It didn’t matter to him what his score would be, not now when his short-term goal had already been completed.

“Do whatever you want,” Sehun finally conceded. “Clearly you want this to be a date.”

“You’re right.”

Sehun’s eyes popped. “What?”

Before Jongin could reply, his coach was wrapping an arm around his neck and directing him away, something about the press wanting to hear a few words. Sehun stared at his frame as he was practically dragged away until Jongin halted in his steps and threw his head back.

“I’ll call you,” his voice was loud enough to gather the attention of the staff and other skaters around them.

“You don’t have my number.”

Jongin laughed. “Says who?”

And in an instant, he was gone. People were still staring at Sehun as if looking at him hard enough would help them decipher what had just been exchanged. But even Sehun was a little bit loopy. He’d just got a date. A date? A date with the 3x Figure Skating National Champion. A date with the guy he’s known since he was twelve. A date with the person he has been subtly chasing after since they were both competing in the junior level. An actual fucking date? Sehun blinked once, then twice, and then another.

He wasn't sure if he should be the slightest bit concerned that his heart rate just went up faster and more thunderous than before..

 

  


	2. Part 2

 

Sehun was staring at his phone like it was on fire. Or at least that was what Baekhyun, his close friend and fellow wingman under Coach Lee’s tutorship, was saying.

   “You’re going to have to reply soon or he’ll definitely think you’re ignoring him,” Baekhyun gave his unwarranted opinion. “It’s been three days. I thought you were a _manly man_?”

   “I am.” He all but grunted out.

   “Hmm, really? Your lack in the ability to send a reply text is saying otherwise.”

   “Oh, fuck off,” Sehun shoved Baekhyun’s wheezing shoulders as he laughed. Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice that he had tumbled straight off the bed and unto the wood-paneled floor. “What if I say the wrong thing?”

   Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed together with unabashed humor as he made himself comfortable on the floor, stealing one of Sehun’s many blankets and draping it across his legs. “All you have to do is tell him what time you’re free. How can you possibly mess that up?”

   “Emoji or no emoji?”

   Baekhyun snorted. “You feeling scandalous or nah?”

   “This is a serious question and if you can't be bothered to help me resolve it, your house is up north.”

   Deep down Sehun acknowledged that he was overthinking this whole thing. It had been a whole week since Jongin had first called him and he’d answered out of courtesy. Or maybe not. Perhaps he wanted to know how Jongin’s voice sounded on the phone and he got his answer. It was deeper than normal, and the little static did something to soften to his tone. Sehun had never been one to pay attention to phone calls but this was different. He’d been tempted to call him religiously every day but Jongin had been busy with a training camp. And now that that had been settled, Jongin was wondering when they’ll meet up and Sehun was positively freaking out.

   “Okay, think about it this way,” Baekhyun used one hand to point in the right direction and used his other hand to point the opposite. “Emoji or no emoji doesn’t matter. In the end what you really want is to end up under him.”

   “Really?” Sehun went along.

   Baekhyun nodded seriously. “Really.”

   Sehun picked up his phone from the bedside table and unlocked it. He pulled open the messages app and stared at Jongin’s last text like he was partaking in an investigation. After a second too long of deliberating, Baekhyun scrambled up and grabbed the phone from Sehun’s fingers.

   “How does Friday at six pm sound?” Baekhyun read as he typed. “No emoji.”

   “Send it. Do it before I change my mind, please,” Sehun was grateful that Baekhyun had the guts to do what he was thinking. God, he was acting like a damned schoolboy.

   “And sent. Oh, Jongin is quick.”

   Sehun whipped his head towards his phone and saw the three gray dots as they appeared and then disappeared. He held his breath, for what? He wasn’t sure. He was already certain that Jongin liked him, or at least was pretty damn friendly next to him, so why was his chest thumping a tad bit louder than before? And then there was a text and Sehun swore his breathing faltered for a second.

   **Jongin: Good. It’s date.**

   Barely less than a second later, he added: **Don’t try and deny it.**

   “And that’s how you get someone under you,” Baekhyun handed Sehun back his phone, all shits, and giggles. “Classic case of Baekhyun saves the game all over again.”

   Sehun rolled his eyes. “What makes you so sure that I even want Jongin under me? What if it’s the other way around, huh?”

   Baekhyun raised an arm to his chest as he jumped off the bed in shock. “You’re kidding! I bet ten dollars with Chanyeol that you’d definitely top if given the chance, I c—”

   “See this is what happens when you meddle with other people’s affairs. You lose ten dollars. Also, don’t sweat it, I go either way. Top, bottom, sometimes even sideways if I’m feeling really scandalous.”

   “You just cheated me off ten bucks, you don’t deserve to make jokes right now,” Baekhyun huffed as he resumed his position back on the bed.

   Sehun wasn’t sure why they were having a conversation on his sexual tendencies, but he was oddly okay with it. He blamed it on the fact that his insecurities had been laid to rest. Blamed it on the fact that meeting up with a smiley Jongin was quickly becoming his main priority.

 

* * *

 

 Jongin was nervous. Holy fuck was he nervous. He fiddled with the edge of a napkin he'd swiped from the food court, twirling it around between his fingers before giving up and ripping the white tissue into thin, small pieces. Jongin was nervous and Sehun was late. Or perhaps Jongin was just ridiculously early.

   There were numerous places that Jongin wanted to take Sehun to. Countless dates he wanted to drag Sehun along for, on the high chance that both of them would enjoy it but Sehun might be reluctant to admit that. Jongin chuckled to himself. It didn’t matter that Jongin was ready to take Sehun on every type of date in existence, of course, Sehun picked the most generic out of all of them. An ice-skating date… at the mall. Yeah, sure, Jongin agreed to watch his form and give him pointers but his main goal was a long way from skating. Although it is his first love, his attraction to Sehun was scampering up the priority list.

   Jongin scanned his surroundings, searching for a tall head of black hair and got the shock of his life when he saw Sehun’s figure approach him. There was a certain way that Sehun carried himself that Jongin admired and lightly envied. He wore black slacks, a black turtleneck sweater that swallowed his entire neck, and a navy-blue coat. Typical; Sehun. And yet Jongin’s heart faltered a bit. He really was beautiful, and he knew it.

   “I thought we agreed for seven?”

   Jongin checked his watch for the time. Shit, he did come earlier. “Couldn’t help it,” he looked up and met Sehun’s inquisitive gaze with his lopsided one. “I was excited.”

   “Excited to make a trip to the mall?” Sehun scoffed but the tips of his ears morphed into a reddish color.

   “Nah. I’m here for you.”

   Sehun halted, his chest pausing during his inhale and Jongin laughed heartily at him. It was fun getting him all worked up and into a stuttering mess. Sehun was always so composed. During his losses, his wins and everything in between. Jongin prided himself in getting to see these sides of him.

   “Anyways,” Sehun steered the conversation away as fast as he could. “Are we going to skate or what?”

    Before Jongin could respond with something witty, Sehun was walking past to the reception booth to check out a pair of skates. Jongin sighed to himself. This was going to be a long night of him pulling Sehun between dread and desire.

   After they’d finished paying for their skates and lacing it up, Jongin turned to Sehun’s sitting form. “Want me to hold your hand so you won’t fall during the turns?”

   “If I say no?”

   “I’ll watch you fall, hopefully, and then I’d offer again. But why go through all that embarrassment when you could just hold my hand now?”

   “You just want to hold my hand,” Sehun shook his head with a small smile before he stood to his full height and extended his arm a little. “I’m not against that.”

   Jongin toyed with his lower lip a bit before he reached forward and pulled Sehun closer, fitting his fingers into his. “I’ll make sure you won’t fall. And if you do, I’ll pretend you didn’t.”

   Sehun pretended not to listen as he took over the lead and dragged them smoothly unto the ice. Jongin rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he looked down to their interlocked fingers and he could feel his heart ramming in so loud in his chest that it was a miracle that neither Sehun or the loitering people around couldn’t hear it as well. He’d always imagined how this instance would happen. In his dreams, he was smooth in the ways he would melt their fingers together, using it to pull Sehun’s body closer to him and then finally connecting his lips to his. Jongin could feel as his cheeks expanded and heated up at his fantasy. He wanted that… badly, it seemed. He was tired of imagining how Sehun’s body would feel against his, he desperately wanted that to become reality.

   It took a few tries for Sehun to drag Jongin back to the present, it wasn’t until Jongin felt the incessant squeezes on his palm that he finally looked up.

   “Yeah?” he asked, somewhat still in his haze.

   “Do you really like me? Or are you just bored?”

   “What?”

   Sehun attempted to pull his arm from Jongin's grasp but Jongin held onto him tighter, forgoing all previous pretenses that he didn't want to. 

   "Why would you think that?"

   "It's just..." Sehun's voice trailed off as his skates stopped gliding across the ice and he angled his body away. "You’re amazing, you know that, right? And sure, I’m pretty cool too, but I just don’t get it.”

   “Get what? I don’t need a reason to know that I like you. It just is.”

   “But why? You could have anyone. You could be on this date with anyone else, so why m—”

   Jongin felt angry then. Like he was being forced to quantify his feelings when he’d never given it deep thought before. When it came to Sehun, Jongin just knew. It was like an unraveling in his bones. It stretched throughout every part of him. He’d known he liked Sehun since when he was eleven and they’d both been in the same summer camp. He’d known that no matter how long it took to get one measly date out of him, it’d be worth it.

   “Why, and I ask this with utmost sincerity, would I be on a date with another person that’s not you? I can't stand a lot of people to be able to willingly spend hours with them. You think I just go around dating anyone that falls into my radar? Where you got that implication is beyond me but, Sehun I like _you_. Not whoever you’ve convinced yourself that I do. But you. I don’t care what you do but unless you come forward and tell me that you don’t like me, I’m not allowing this crush fade.”

   For a second, Jongin wondered if it was still possible to call this a crush if it’s been ongoing for more than a decade. He’d have to ask a blog post later on when he was in the caves of his home. Right now though? He was staring intently at Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s lips that he desperately wants to crash into. Public displays of affection be damned.

   Sehun sputtered, flustered and embarrassed and turned on at the same time. “Y-you what?”

   “I like you,” Jongin didn’t hesitate anymore. What use was hesitation when this was probably his biggest chance to get this off his chest?

   “Oh.”

   Yeah, oh. The longest damn oh ever with the way Jongin's brows lined with sweat and his chest beckoned to become with a black hole. He was going to hurl himself into the sea floor if Sehun didn’t say anything more. What was an ‘oh’? What does it qualify as? A _yes_? An _OH MY GOD, ME TOO_ moment? What was it?

   Jongin was embarrassed, that much was certain. “Uh, I’ll… I’ll just go. I’ll call you or something. I don’t know,” Jongin was saying before he could process his words.

   As quick as lightning, he was gliding across the ice to the exit and ripping the skates off his feet before handing it to the lady at the counter. Sehun was still standing dumbfounded, and Jongin couldn’t bring it from inside him to look at him. He didn’t blame him, but he was beyond embarrassed at this point. He was horrified… at himself. He should have dialed down a little bit. But then Jongin thought about his feelings and how he felt they might consume him – floppy hair and all. He was out the mall’s sliding doors and heading to his car before he could think and then like an intervention, there was a yell and then a pause as a curse was yelled out as well.

  Jongin turned around. “Sehun?”

  There was silence as Sehun agitatedly wrapped his coat across his think frame. And then Jongin prompted him again with his name. Sehun licked his lips before he turned his attention to the starless sky that was suddenly interesting.

   “It’s weird. I’ve liked people before. Hell, I’ve even loved one or two but,” he faces Jongin. “Not like this.”

   Jongin acknowledged the budding growth of warmth in his belly and he loved it. “Like you can't stop it even if you tried?”

   Sehun nodded. “Yeah. I’m a grown man. I shouldn’t feel giddy because you happen to look my way, or because you text me where you were. I should—”

   “So, you feel giddy?” Jongin’s eyebrows went up and a smile slipped onto his face.

   “Shut up. Let me get this out first.”

   “Sorry, carry on, good sir.”

   He rolled his eyes and Jongin smiled wider. Hell, his smile was too wide but Jongin was too gone to care. Not that it mattered anyway.

   “I shouldn’t be this enamored by you. You make me want a whole lot of things I’ve never wanted with anyone before. You make me question things about myself that I never really paid attention to. Like do I really squeal when I see your name on my phone? Is that even a thing?”

   Jongin blew out a low whistle. “Is it?”

   Sehun nodded solemnly. “Totally is. A friend has it on video.”

   Jongin laughed then, his sides hurting with the force of it. this was gold. Top-notch quality. He wanted more. Needed it. craved it.

   “What I’m trying to say is,” Sehun pretended to be put off by Jongin’s smiling form but his façade was cracked as a smile broke out on his own face as well. Christ. “I like you, Kim Jongin. A whole fucking lot.”

   In his life, Jongin never thought he’d receive a confession in a parking lot, but here they are.

   He cleared his throat, once, twice and then three times just for good measure. “Isn’t this the part where we kiss or something?”

   Sehun’s eyebrows flew up so high, Jongin was amazed they hadn’t vanished completely. “Now? Here?”

   “No better time than the present.”

   "Smooth Talker.”

   “So are you. When you’re not being mesmerized by my presence that is.”

   Sehun snorted but he moved closer, so impeccably close. Jongin could feel the heat of his breath as it fanned his cheeks and it teleported straight to his dick. He groaned. This was torture. Sehun’s tongue snaked out to wet his lower lip and Jongin had to physically ball his hands into fists at his sides to prevent himself from jumping him. But then before he could process it, Sehun was leaning his face closer and Jongin swears his heart failed him for a few seconds, maybe even a whole minute because he could not breathe.

   Sehun tasted like vanilla and mint and it intoxicated him. It filled Jongin up until all he inhaled was his scent. His body was not his own though, so even though this was plenty good already, it sought higher levels of pleasure. Jongin snaked his arm through Sehun’s coat and trapped his waist between his fingers before he squeezed… hard. Sehun moaned breathily into his mouth and Jongin felt it in his bones. It was an unraveling like no other. Sehun pushed into Jongin’s lips setting his insides up and ablaze while cooling his brain to ice mushiness simultaneously.

   His other hand clamped onto Sehun’s hair as if it was a lifeline and he was thrown at how soft it was. Like pillows. Jongin felt like he was being gutted… willingly. And he’ go through this again and again. Didn’t matter that he felt like he was being burned alive. Perhaps it was the heat converging between the two bodies, or maybe it was something extra that he couldn’t name. he needed air, he desperately needed to breathe but he didn’t want to part from him. Not now that he had him. Not ever, to be frank. But their bodies gave in and pulled away, little gasps echoing their departure.  

   Sehun leaned his forehead against his and that was when Jongin felt it. That incomprehensible thing. Like a galaxy had been inserted into his bloodstream and all it was doing was expanding and expanding, looking for ways to break out back into the universe. Sehun’s hands reach around the nape of his neck and stay there. Long fingers dancing across his skin and lighting a fire down his spine.

 _Fuck_ , Jongin thought, _we should have done this years ago_.  

   His breathing was a mess and Sehun was panting loudly in front of him, but the sloshy smile that slithered onto his face was compensation. Sehun reached down and nipped the side of Jongin’s neck, once, twice before he licked the bite marks just because he could and Jongin shivered. Jongin was a mess, he knew that without anyone having to tell him.

   Sehun exhaled as he raised his forehead a bit. “So, so we continue this in the parking lot of a mall where we could be fined for public indecency, or do we leave?”

   Jongin was happy but breathless. “And go where?”

   “Well, I used an Uber to get here and I know for a fact that your house is a couple of miles away.”

   “Oh, so you want to spend the night at my place. Scandalous, Mr. Oh. So scandalous.”

    Sehun grinned, canine tooth and all. “What can I say? You’re bringing the best out of me.”

   Jongin wondered what passersby were thinking about the two of them. Two grown adult men, in the middle of a parking lot, promising themselves more of everything that the world has to offer and more and more, like they've finally gone and passed the bar for madness. But Jongin couldn't find it in himself to care. Not now, he doubted ever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading!  
> hope you liked this!!
> 
> twitter: @lordohsehun


End file.
